


3 am cuddles

by grace_hq



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Romance, cutie! donghyuck, nerd! mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grace_hq/pseuds/grace_hq
Summary: In which Mark is a hardworking Medicine student and Donghyuck his lazy roommate that loves to tease him about skipping classes.Nevertheless, they knew each other’s preferences, favorite jokes and food, and also knew when to stop. In just some months, they created a perfect habitat for a newly married couple.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this is terrible and i will probably delete it later but i seriously need a beta because english isn't my first language so i'm always afraid i may mess up something ok bye
> 
> (they are 20-21 in this fic so don't come @ me)

3 o’clock in the morning and Mark was still sitting there. He could feel his eyes burn whenever he tried to close them to get at least a bit of rest. The small screen of his Mac was looking at him, shining into the darkness and forcing the boy to have a fucked up sleeping schedule.  
Sometimes he asked himself what did he do this for. Did he really need a degree and a job in the future? Well, technically, if his wish wasn’t to end up being a tramp in some years, he really needed it.  
The boy shrug his shoulders and continued to write the essay. All of his crazy teachers seemed to have reunited together in the last few days and to have agreed on giving the poor boy a shit ton of homework.  
Biology, Chemistry, Anatomy and now even History of Medicine.  
All that Mark wanted was a nap.  
   
“Hey, you’re still awake, man?” the boy startled as he heard the sleepy voice coming from the other bed.  
“Uhm, yes Donghyuck. I need to finish these essays”  
“Do you?” Mark could totally feel sarcasm in his voice.  
“Yes. And no- I know what you’re going to say- I’m not skipping a lesson”  
Donghyuck let out a big sigh “Congratulations Mark, you’re going to have a mental breakdown in some months”  
The boy rolled his eyes, perfectly knowing that a conversation about that theme with Donghyuck was worthless at any time of the day. Not to mention about having it in the middle of the night.  
   
Being one of the best students in his university, Mark Lee- the perfect boy, with his straight black hair and flawless skin- had ended up with Lee Donghyuck from his first day there. At his arrival in the dorm he found the other boy already lying on the bed, reading a comic and greeting him with his hand.  
Not that Donghyuck was a bad student at all, his problem was basically one: he was the laziest person a man could ever meet. He had a great mind and was smarter and wiser than he looked, but nevertheless he was also hopeless.  
The hate-love relationship established between him and Mark began their first night together, when the ex-red haired Donghyuck asked Mark for a chewing gum and then started blabbering about everything (and nothing).  
Despite his good looks, Mark wasn’t a boring person and soon started to like Donghyuck’s bubbly personality. They knew each other’s preferences, favorite jokes and food, and also knew when to stop. In just some months, they created a perfect habitat for a newly married couple.  
While Mark was studying to become a pediatrician, Donghyuck- whose goal was to finish the studies and be an architect- was wasting his days watching “Friends” for- what?- maybe the 12th time? And suggesting Mark to skip his classes just so he could stay and cuddle with him.  
   
So when that night Donghyuck asked Mark to sleep with him at least for 15 minutes, the boy was not surprised at all. It kind of happened a few times.  
They were lonely and bored and why not? None of them had any kind of problems with that and their bodies seemed to be a perfect match, too.  
Tired and cold, the Canadian boy stood up from his bed just to lie with his roommate for a bit.  
“Hi princess, glad you listened to me for once” Donghyuck teased him, while playing with one of his dark curls.  
“Shut up, will you?”  
“Make me” he murmured.  
“Donghyuck I’m going to punch you in 3 seconds what the fuck”  
Mark was _so_  done with him and his dumbness he couldn’t even describe it.  
“I’m so done with you and your dumbness I can’t even describe it”  
“Nevertheless, you’re still lying here, in _my_  bed, with _me_ , while caressing _my_ cheek and standing some cm from _me_ ”  
That final sentence made Mark shut up and blush. Why the hell was he caressing his cheek?  
Donghyuck didn’t look much bothered about it so it was fine, he guessed. His cheek was soft and warm and Mark decided to leave a kiss on the skin, just to feel the contact with it.  
It was a fast and innocent kiss, but left both wanting for more.  
Without even saying a word, Donghyuck grabbed Mark’s chin and started to draw his jawline with his thumb, while caressing his soft hair.  
Mark, on the other hand, could feel his body going on fire at every single touch.  
“D-donghyuck. What are we doing?”  
“Honestly? I don’t know”  
“Have you ever kissed a boy?”  
“Well, kind of.. why?”  
“What does it feel like? I mean, I’m not saying anything I’m-I’m just curious”  
“Keep your curiosities to yourself, man or search them on the internet. You’re the clever one here” Donghyuck muttered.  
Despite that sarcastic comment made by him, the boy couldn’t stop staring at Mark’s lips.. have they always looked so soft?  
They were slightly pink and made Donghyuck wonder what kind of lip scrub was the boy using.  
Suddenly, before the two of them could even realize, their cold noses were touching and their lips were pressed against each other. Mark’s lips tasted like strawberry lip balm and Donghyuck smiled- he knew it-.  
This one started as a pure and curious kiss and ended up as something more.. something deeper than a touch of lips.  
But, despite all, it was 3am. Not the right time for conversations. But the right time for cuddles and, from now on, kisses too.  
Mark looked at Donghyuck right in the eyes and bit the inside of his cheek.  
The boy, always with a smirk on his face and some sassy comment to say, was looking back at him with a new light in his eyes.  
“So. I think 15 minutes have passed. I don’t want t distract you from work” he hesitated.  
“Yes, I better finish that essay. I just need half and hour, but please don’t wait for me and go to sleep”  
The tone of their conversation had a soft sound, something never heard before. It’s like they were kids going through their first kiss. Or maybe were they?  
Mark smiled at Donghyuck, leaving a fast kiss on his nose, before getting out of his bed and going back to his work.  
"Pst, now I know what it feels like"  
Despite some details, that could have been their little secret, _after all._


End file.
